Lizzie Samuels
Lizzie Samuels - jedna z ocalałych. Nowo przybyła, nie wiadomo skąd znalazła się w grupie, ale prawdopodobnie jest z Woodbury. Ma siostrę Mikę i ojca Ryana Samuela, który zginął w odcinku "Infected". Przygarnęła ją Carol i nie tylko zastępuje jej matkę, ale też uczy ją jak przeżyć świecie opanowanym przez Zombie. Wygląd i osobowość Lizzie to biała dziewczyna z blond włosami. Lizzie to dziewczyna w wieku od 12 do 14 lat, czas spędza z innymi dziećmi z grupy. Powoli wchodzi już w wiek nastoletni. Carol uczy ją jak być twardą w tym trudnym świecie. Lizzie uważa, że szwendacze to też ludzie, ale inni, o co stoczyła kłótnię z Carlem, któremu nie podobało się, że dzieci wraz z Lizzie nadają szwendaczom imiona. Przed apokalipsą Lizzie żyła ze swoim ojcem Ryanem i siostrą Miką w Jacksonville w stanie Floryda. Nie wiadomo kim jest jej matka. Przed apokalipsą była uczennicą szkoły podstawowej, ale możliwe, że teraz chodziłaby do szkoły wyższej. W trakcie apokalipsy Sezon 4 30 Days Without An Accident Lizzie po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku ,,30 Days Without An Accident", przy ogrodzeniu wraz z innym dziećmi nazywając szwendacze. Późnej przychodzi do nich Carl mówiąc, że nie powinny ich nazywać, ponieważ zabijają ludzi, na co Lizzie odpowiada, że mordercy też mają imiona. Później widać ją również na lekcji Carol o posługiwaniu się nożem. Infected W tym odcinku Lizzie po raz pierwszy jest widziana, jak wybiega z bloku i krzyczy o pomoc. Następnie jest ona w celi wraz z Carol, swoją siostrą oraz swoim ugryzionym ojcem, który mówi jej, aby opiekowała się Miką. Z początku Lizzie chce zabić swojego ojca, aby się nie przemienił, ale ostatecznie nie daje rady i zaczyna płakać. Potem razem ze swoją siostrą stoi przy ogrodzeniu, po czym niedługo dochodzi do nich Carol i zaczyna z nimi rozmawiać. Mówi im, że jej ojciec kazał się jej nimi zaopiekować oraz, że jest słaba i, żeby przeżyć musi być silna. Natomiast Lizzie zaczyna płakać z powodu śmierci szwendacza Nicka. W pewnym momencie Carol znów przychodzi do dziewczynek. Tym razem mówi Lizzie, że Nick był sztywnym i, że nie tęskni za nim, tylko za ojcem, ponieważ go kochała. Po czym wplątuje jej kwiatka we włosy oraz daje jej swój nóż. Isolation Lizzie przychodzi do Carol i mówi jej, że źle się czuje, po czym zaczyna kaszleć. Kobieta mówi jej, żeby się nie martwiła, bo wyzdrowieje oraz, aby położyła się w łóżku, a Glenn ją przykryje, bo robi to najlepiej. Lizzie powoli wchodzi do izolatki, lecz cofa się, aby przytulić Carol, w końcu dziewczyna wchodzi do izolatki. Indifference Lizzie pojawia się na początku odcinka. Rozmawia ona z Carol, przed wyjazdem kobiety na wyprawę wraz z Rick'iem. Podczas rozmowy dziewczyna mówi o tym, że to smutne, że ludzie umierają, ale przynajmniej mają drugie życie. Kobieta mówi Lizzie, że gdy się przemieniają nie są tymi samymi ludźmi, na co dziewczyna odpowiada, że jest dzieckiem, i gdy urośnie zmieni się, ale jednak będzie sobą. Do tego Lizzie dodaje, że jest silna, a nie słaba tak jak Carol wcześniej mówiła. Następnie kobieta zaczyna ją przepytywać co robić w razie zagrożenia oraz, żeby nie bała się zabijać, gdy będzie chodziło o bezpieczeństwo jej lub jej siostry. Carol pyta się rówież dziewczyny gdzie jest jej nóż i, żeby wyjęła go spod podkoszulka, Lizzie mówi kobiecie, że to zrobi i nazywa ją ,,mamą", na co Carol mówi jej, aby nie nazywała jej tak. Na koniec dziewczyna mówi jej, że nie boi się zabijać, tylko po prostu się boi. Kobieta odpowiada jej na to, że musi walczyć ze strachem i, że kiedyś się zmieni. Internment Lizzie znajduje się w celi razem Luke'iem. Dziewczyna ratuje życie Glenn'a odciągając szwendacza od Koreańczyka. Podczas odciągania sztywnego od celi, w której znajduje się Azjata, Lizzie potyka się i upada na podłogę wraz z zombie, który próbuje ją ugryźć. Na szczęście dziewczyna zostaje uratowana prze Hershel'a. Too Far Gone Gdy rozpoczyna się atak na więzienie Lizzie próbuje przekonać inne dzieci do wzięcia udziału w bitwie. Następnie dziewczyna widziana jest jak zabija jednego z żołnierza Gubernatora oraz Alishe, ratując tym samym Tyreese'a, który nakazuje Lizzie oraz jej siostrze ucieczkę. Inmates Lizzie podróżuje wraz z Tyresese'm, Miką i Judith. Mówi ona swojej siostrze, aby nie płakała, z powodu braku Carol. Następnie gdy zostaje sama z Miką i Judith, zakrywa jej usta. Niewiadomo czy che uciszyć niemowlę czy też je udusić. Na szczęście dziewczynki znajduję Carol, które resztę podróży idą z nią oraz Tyreese'm The Grove Lizzie wraz z Carol pełnią nocną warte, gdy Mika i Tyreese śpią. Podczas pełnienia warty kobieta opowiada dziewczynie o jej córce Sophii. W końu Carol prosi Lizzie, aby poszła spać, lecz przed zrobieniem tego dziewczyna ją przytula. Rano Lizzie powstrzymuje Tyreese'a od zabicia szwendacza, mówiąc, że nie musi go zabijać. Gdy Carol z Tyreese'm oczyszczają dom, Lizzie jest smutna z powodu tego, że zabijają sztywnych. Wktórce również jeden szwendacz wychodzi z domu i przewraca się za ogrodzenie i zaczyna zmierzać w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna nie może go zabić i zamarza ze strachu, trzymając Judith w ramionach. Na szczęście ratuje je Mika, strzelając sztywnemu w głowę, przez co Lizzie zaczyna płakać. Natomiast jej siostra próbuje ją uspokoić i mówi jej, żeby patrzyła na kwiatki. Po tym jak Carol zabija zombie, Lizzie zaczyna krzyczeć, że zabiła jej przyjaciółkę. Dziewczyna pyta się jej co by było gdyby to ona zabiła ją. Lizzie również zaczyna płakać z powodu jej śmierci. Następnie dziewczyna wraca do uwięzionego szwendacza i zaczyna go karmić szczurami. Lizzie chce nawet dać się ugryźć sztywnemu, lecz ostatecznie nie robi tego, z powodu zwęglonych zombie wychodzących z lasu. Wraz ze swoją siostrą ucieka do domu. Potem razem z Carol, Tyreese'm i Miką niechętnie zaczyna zabijać szwendaczy. Później Lizzie wraz ze swoją siostra pomaga Carol w gotowaniu. Gdy Tyreese i Carol zostawiają ją samą z Miką i Judith, Lizzie zabija swoją siostrę, nie niszcząc jej mózgu, aby pokazać Carol i Tyreese'owi, że sztywni niczym nie różnią się od ludzi. Przestraszona Carol mówi dziewczynie, aby oddała jej broń oraz zapewnia ją, że nie uszkodzi mózgu Miki, choć naprawdę zamierza to zrobić. Potem Carol idzie z Lizzie nieopodal domu. Dziewczyna zauważa, że jest ona zdenerwowana i zaczyna płakać. Lizzie pyta się jej czy jest na nią wściekła z tego powodu, że do niej mierzyła oraz przeprasza ją za to i błaga ją, aby nie była na nią wściekła. Natomiast Carol prosi ją, aby spojrzała na kwiatki i strzela jej w głowę. (Jest to jeden z smutniejszych momentów w sezonie 4 ,gdyż nie była ona świadoma niebezpieczeństwa. Relacje Ryan Samuels Lizzie i jej ojciec prawdobodobnie mieli silną relacje. Gdy ona wraz ze swoją siostrą dowiedziały się, że ich ojciec został ugryziony, obie zaczęły płakać oraz nie wiedziały co robić. Carol próbowała je uspokoić i mówiła, że mogą poczekać na zewnątrz, jednak siostry postanawiły zostać. Gdy kobieta zamierzała zabić Ryan'a, aby się nie przemienił, Lizzie powstrzymała ją mówiąc, że to ona i Mika powinny to zrobić, lecz młodsza s sióstr powiedzaiał, że nie da rady. Nastomiast strarsza próbowała to zrobić, lecz ostatecznie też nie dała rady tego zrobić. W końcu ojca dziewczyny zabiła Carol, przez co dziewczynki zaczęły płakać. Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Lizzie: *Alisha *Żołnierz Gubernatora *Mika Samuels *Kilka zombie Śmierć Została zamordowana przez Carol po tym, jak zabiła swoją siostrę (Mikę), gdyż stwierdziła że i tak wróci do życia (jako Zombie). Lizzie nie była świadoma tego co robi zabijając siostrę. Lizzie chciała zabić również małą Judith. Tuż przed śmiercią zaczęła płakać wyczuwając złość Carol. Zobacz też en:Lizzie Samuels de:Lizzie Samuels es:Lizzie Samuels ru:Лиззи Самуэльс Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead